1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manufacturing small dimension features of objects, such as integrated circuits, using photolithographic masks. More particularly, the present invention relates to the application of phase shift masking to complex layouts for integrated circuits and similar objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Phase shift masking has been applied to create small dimension features in integrated circuits. Typically the features have been limited to selected elements of the design, which have a small, critical dimension. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,806.
Although manufacturing of small dimension features in integrated circuits has resulted in improved speed and performance, it is desirable to apply phase shift masking more extensively in the manufacturing of such devices. However, the extension of phase shift masking to more complex designs results in a large increase in the complexity of the mask layout problem. For example, when laying out phase shift windows on dense designs, phase conflicts will occur. One type of phase conflict is a location in the layout at which two phase shift windows having the same phase are laid out in proximity to a feature to be exposed by the masks, such as by overlapping of the phase shift windows intended for implementation of adjacent lines in the exposure pattern. If the phase shift windows have the same phase, then they do not result in the optical interference necessary to create the desired feature. Thus, it is necessary to prevent inadvertent layout of phase shift windows in phase conflict near features to be formed in the layer defined by the mask.
In the design of a single integrated circuit, millions of features may be laid out. The burden on data processing resources for iterative operations over such large numbers of features can be huge, and in some cases makes the iterative operation impractical. The layout of phase shift windows and the assignment phase shift values to such windows, for circuits in which a significant amount of the layout is accomplished by phase shifting, is one such iterative operation which has been impractical using prior art techniques.
Because of these and other complexities, implementation of a phase shift masking technology for complex designs will require improvements in the approach to the design of phase shift masks.